


ART: Pretty Tied Up

by kjanddean



Series: SMPC [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sounding, Tentacles, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean come across a porny-tentacly plant on a hunt. Lots of wincest and tentacle porn happens in all possible combinations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Pretty Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> maybe dub-con in the sexpollen sort of way?
> 
>  **Notes** : I gotta thank the kittehs and [](http://tipsy-kitty.livejournal.com/profile)[**tipsy_kitty**](http://tipsy-kitty.livejournal.com/) for the bondage idea that ended up as... uh... organic bondage or something :) and [](http://ephermeralk.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ephermeralk.livejournal.com/)**ephermeralk** for the last minute cheerleading and the help with the title :)

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/47481/47481_original.jpg)   
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/47795/47795_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/47879/47879_original.jpg)   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/50306/50306_original.jpg)   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/48603/48603_original.jpg)   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/48828/48828_original.jpg)   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/49071/49071_original.jpg)   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/49165/49165_original.jpg)   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/49512/49512_original.jpg)   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/49840/49840_original.jpg)   
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/50092/50092_original.jpg)

 

 

 

also on [LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/22297.html)


End file.
